And We're All Dead Now
by XevagirlX
Summary: Gerard has finally turned into a monster he never wanted to be. His time with Frank is numbered...Ferard. A little sad.


[Ferard.]

[Vampires – 1st.]

They got me. My fate was sealed. Everything would change. Nothing would be the same. It just wasn't possible. It was either my life or his now. Not both. The most desirable is never an option. And not now, when my destiny is spent, will anything change for the better. Nothing.

I waited until the sun dropped completely from the sky, and horrible darkness devoured it entirely. I knew I couldn't come out at any other time anyway.

The light was still on in his room. I effortlessly climbed the tree, and up to his window. My physical strength had improved greatly, but that meant nothing to me now.

I peered in his window, only to find my angel sleeping peacefully. My heart sank.

I slipped into the room, and quickly flicked off the light, and sped to my angel's bedside in a matter of seconds. I almost couldn't keep tears back, but I managed as I caressed his shoulder, trying to wake him.

"Angel. Frankie. Wake up."

He shifted slightly.

I kissed his forehead, and then his soft lips.

His eyelids slowly fluttered open.

He gasped.

"Gerard-!" He began.

I placed my finger on his mouth, silencing his voice.

"Shh," I hushed. "I know."

I let him speak.

"Gerard, where have you _been? _I…I haven't seen you for _two days!" _He harshly whispered.

His face contorted.

He thrust himself into my arms.

His small body shook with the quiet beginnings of sobs.

I felt my own begin to move my body as well.

"Frank, Frankie baby. Listen." I begged through my tears.

I gently held his shoulders.

We gazed in each other's eyes.

"Frank. Baby…they got me. They got me, babe."

He was confused for a moment.

Quickly, the puzzled look on his face turned to one of pain.

"N-no. No babe, no. No, no, no…"

I tightened my grip on him.

My angel released a loud sob.

He buried his face in my chest.

His nails dug into me.

"Angel, oh God, please don't cry. I'm still here. It's ok. Please, don't cry anymore." I pleaded through my own tears.

"G-Gerard! Gerard! No, I CAN'T lose you! Not you! PLEASE, Gerard!"

He lifted his head.

"Don't make me do it, please!"

He slammed his palms to his face.

Tears leaked out of the cracks in between his fingers.

I shook with my own sobs.

I brought him hastily back into my arms.

I pulled out the spike.

I set it aside.

"NO BABY, NO! I CAN'T DO IT! PLEASE, OH GOD, PLEASE! I CAN'T DO IT!"

I harshly pulled his face towards mine.

I kissed him.

A few of his hot tears slid down his face, covering my hand.

I knew I shouldn't have.

It would only make this harder.

I let myself pull him closer.

His shoulders relaxed.

I tangled my hands in his short, black hair.

He parted his lips.

I accepted the invitation, like a greedy child for candy.

He wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me down on the bed with him.

He moaned softly.

His blood smelled wonderful.

My new, inhuman instincts took over.

I broke away, and placed my lips on the crook of his neck.

I lapped slowly at the area I wanted to sink my fangs into.

_No._

I pushed myself off of him violently.

My angel's eyes widened in surprise.

He sat up, the remaining tears still resting in the corners of his eyes.

He bit his lip.

"Baby, please. Be with me. I don't care if I get hurt. All I need is you, Gerard. You can change me, can't you? We'll always be together then. You won't be able to hurt me either, babe. We'll be ok."

He buried his head in my shoulder.

"Please." He begged hopelessly.

We both knew I wouldn't agree.

We both knew this was the last time we would ever be together.

Pain wrung my heart as I reached for the spike.

"Wait."

"Yes, Angel?"

"Before…before you…I…I want you one last time…"

He gazed up at me, sadness in his hazel eyes.

"Angel…I don't think I'll be able to without hurting you. If your blood runs too fast…I don't know if I'll be able to control myself."

"You just did."

"Babe, I don't know for absolute sure what I'll do. I'll never take my chances with you."

I held him tightly again in my arms.

"_Never._" I repeated.

His tiny frame shook once more.

He pressed his lips firmly to mine.

I allowed him the luxury of my response.

He grabbed the back of my head, pulling me closer as he entered my mouth.

I wrapped my arms around his waist.

It wasn't long before grim reason approached me.

"Babe-_No._" I growled.

He seemed taken aback.

He hung his head in shame.

"I'm…s-sorry, Gerard…I just…I-"

I felt horrible.

I nearly crushed him in my arms.

"I'M sorry, angel. I didn't mean to yell. I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you because of what I am. I'm already a monster."

"No, Gerard."

He brought himself closer to me.

He pressed his forehead against mine, his pale lips hovering so close to mine.

"You're not a monster." He whispered.

"If you do this one last thing for me, Gerard…I promise I won't cry anymore. I'll do what I need to do. Please, let me have you one last time. I don't want to have to leave you like this. I don't want to remember like _this." _My angel begged.

"Please, baby. _Please._"

He gazed in my eyes.

"I know I'll be ok. I _know _I will."

That was all the temptation I needed.

I locked him in my embrace again as I gently pinned him on his bed.

We kissed with an urgent passion.

I slowly stripped him of his clothing, piece by piece.

He removed mine in the same manner.

I was reminded of the first night we spent together…

…How I thought this would last forever.

His body seemed more wonderful than ever, now.

How he shuddered from the pleasure I brought him.

How his tattoos began to glisten with sweat.

How his low groans shaped into lustful high-pitched moans.

How sweet my name sounded when it slipped from his swollen lips.

How tightly he gripped the sheets when I entered him.

His small scream as he reached his climax.

How his small body heaved up and down from his stressed breathing.

My heart rose with relief when I kissed a line from his neck to his back and realized that I hadn't hurt him like I thought I would.

I smiled slightly.

I moved, and quickly brought a sheet to cover our bodies.

I held my exhausted angel ion my arms, savoring every breath he exhaled.

I knew they were numbered, at least for me.

I ran my fingers through his hair.

I kissed him in different areas over the few hours we spent, lying in each other's arms.

It was around one in the morning.

Time was running out.

His eyes were closed, but he wasn't asleep.

He spoke, breaking the heavy silence.

"I…remember when I first met you, Gerard. Mikey was the first person to introduce you to me."

As I listened, I caressed his curves and his back.

I stroked his cheek with my thumb.

"That first night you ever knew me, you took me behind your house, and you kissed me."

I gently pressed my lips against his - I still remembered everything in that moment.

"…Like that." He confirmed.

"And then you wouldn't say you were mine for the longest time." I whispered, chuckling slightly.

I traced a tattoo on his forearm.

He laughed lightly.

And oh, how my heart twisted.

"Yeah. I remember. But I couldn't stop clinging to you constantly."

"You always wanted me to hold you, though."

I held him tightly once more, and was able to ignore the temptation of his running blood as I kissed his neck.

"My sweet baby." I mumbled, breathing in his scent.

A new sense I had acquired told me he was blushing.

"Be careful, angel." I warned, kissing his lips.

I wanted nothing more than to stay like this forever.

Just to have the person I loved more than anything I could imagine in my arms, safe, with me.

Nothing to worry about…

Just this happiness.

I wanted this so much.

And now, I would never have it.

It would all disappear today.

Never to be mine again.

Never.

I sat up.

I kissed him softly once more.

I held the spike in my hand.

I shifted it into his.

I knew he wanted to collapse in tears.

He viciously bit his lips, keeping his promise to me.

I slowly guided the hand that held he harbinger of my death to my chest.

"Frankie, angel. Promise me something."

"A-Anything, Gerard. Anything." His voice wavered.

I stroked his face.

"It's alright, angel. You can cry." I whispered.

He drew in a sharp gasp before he crashed his face into my shoulder.

"Frankie. Listen. Please promise me that you'll carry on for me, ok?"

He nodded.

I felt tears bleeding through my shirt.

"I want you to live for me. I want you to keep on living. I don't want you to die to be with me. Ever. I never, EVER, want that from you. Please promise me that, angel. I want you to live life like you were always meant to. I don't want it to ever stop because of me."

I reached for his face.

It was tear streaked and red.

I stroked my thumb over his cheek.

"Frank, I will always love you – I HAVE always loved you, ever since I saw you walk through my door. You captivated me. You're so amazing, Frank. I don't regret anything about you, angel. You're so beautiful. Please, PLEASE, promise me that you'll never be afraid to keep on living. And when you're feeling alone…helpless…"

I pulled out what I wanted to give to him.

I handed him the first photograph we took together.

He took it, and finally smiled.

"I thought you lost it, Gerard."

"Never, angel. Never." I whispered.

"Babe…I love you. I'll keep my promise. Always, forever. I'll never forget you, I'll never stop thinking about you for one second. I've always loved you, Gerard."

He pressed the spike to my chest.

His lip quivered.

"I love you, Gerard."

"I'll never stop loving you, my sweet angel. My baby. My one and only person. Forever." I whispered.

I kissed him for what would be the last time.

I filled it to the brim with all the passion I ever felt for Frank in my life.

He whimpered.

He put the spike in my heart.


End file.
